Never without you
by Luna Shields
Summary: Ash and Misty are briving Brock nuts, as usual, when suddenly they are kidnapped and are in for the adventure of their lives.


Yahoo! Clubs

**Messages **

[**- Previous**][1]
[**Next - **][2]
**Message 3409 of 3602**
[**Reply**][3]

**Misty's Song. (LoL I can't reisist. ^_^)**
[][4] **[luna5moon_1999][5]**  
(14/F/Crystal Tokyo) 
3/6/01 11:15 am

Misty lay against her sleeping bag happily. It had been a long day of traveling, and getting hopelessly lost, but she had to admit she loved it. Especialy scince Ash was there. She stared at his sleeping figure in the dark. "No you can't like HIM that's impossible." She said rolling over to face the other way. "You love him." She admitted to herself in the deepest part of her mind. She sighed sadly, sure he would never return her love, and made sure Togepi was still asleep before drifting off, humming a speacial song to herself. Little did she know Pikachu was still awake.  
**************************************************  
"Misty? Misty? Misty get up!" Said Ash shakeing her. "Hu?" Said Misty sleepily. "We have to get going to star town today remember. "Oh right." said Misty getting up and yawning. "Mr. Pokemon Master must not fall behind sqedual." She said sarcasticly and as threw her a nasty look, but didn't even try. He needed all his concentration today if he was going to fight the Star Town gym leader, and he didn't need another concousion. After an unusualy argument free breackfast they headed off twords star town. "I heard the gym leader has never been beaten before." Said Ash excitedly. "Well he'd better look out for me! HAHAHA!" Misty looked at him anoyed. "Is that all you EVER think about?" "No." Said Ash. "I think about other stuff." "Like what?" Said Misty skepticly. "Like... uh...um... Hold on a second I'll think of something. Food?" Misty sweat droped, and would've hit him but she didn't have the energy. "Please you two can you NOT argu for five minutes!" Said Brock who had had it up to here with their arguing. "No!" They said in unison and continued bickering. "Lovebirds." Said Brock shakeing his head. "WHAT WAS THAT!" Said Ash and Mist angriliy. "Nothing! Nothing!" Said Brock starting to run. "GET BACK HERE YOU!" HYelled Misty running after him with her mallet. "YEAH!" Said Ash following in hot persute. They chased each other all the way into town. When they got to the center they colapsed breathless on the couch. "That *pant* was *pant* A waste *pant* of time *Pant*. Said Brock trying to get his breath back. Misty recovered faster then all of them and bashed Brocks brains out with her mallet. "WE ARE NOT! A COUPLE!!!! GOT IT!" She yelled at the beaten up Brock. "Yes Mistress." Said Brock weakly. "Excuse me." Said the Nurse joy on duty. "Would you like your pokemon revitilized. "Sure said Ash and Misty handing over there pokemon. "Hi Nurse Joy!" Said Brock. "You are by far the most beautiful Nurse Joy I've ever seen." Said Brock going ga ga as he ususlay did. Misty instinctively bashed Brock into the stratisphere with her mallet. "Dose he ever stop?" She said Anoyed. "Must I even answer." Said Ash. They looked at each other for a while and started laughing. After Brock landed and went to get some treatment Nurse Joy came back to Ash and Misty. "There are only two rooms left for the night, because were so packed." "Ok." Said Ash takeing the keys and heading for the rooms. About halfway there Brock caught up all bandeged and stuff. "You think he'd learn." Said Misty shacking her head. When they got to the rooms Brock said who wants which room? "I'm not sleeping in the same room with Brock!" Yelled Ash and Misty at the same time. "Am I that bad company?" asked Brock squinting at them, not that they could tell. "No." Said Misty. "You just..." "Talk in your sleep." Ash finnished. "Fine you two share a room." Said Brock tosseing the the key to the bigger room, and walking into his own. "NO!" They both yelled and pounded on Brocks door, but it was no use. He was in and he was not comeing out. They were stuck shareing a room......   


**This Is a Reply to:** [Msg 3408][1] by luna5moon_1999
[View Replies to this Message][6]

[**- Previous**][1]
[**Next - **][2]
**Message 3409 of 3602**
[**Reply**][3]

Go to: [Start][7] | [Most Recent][8] or Msg #: 
[Message List][9]

Copyright © 1994-2000 [Yahoo! Inc.][10] All rights reserved.  
[Privacy Policy][11] - [Terms of Service][12] - [Guidelines][13] - [Help][14]

   [1]: http://messages.clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/ashandmisty4everclub/bbs?action=m&tid=ashandmisty4everclub&sid=13440555&mid=3408
   [2]: http://messages.clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/ashandmisty4everclub/bbs?action=m&tid=ashandmisty4everclub&sid=13440555&mid=3410
   [3]: http://post.clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/ashandmisty4everclub/bbs?action=r&tid=ashandmisty4everclub&sid=13440555&mid=3409
   [4]: http://messenger.yahoo.com/messenger/mboards.html
   [5]: http://profiles.yahoo.com/luna5moon_1999
   [6]: http://messages.clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/ashandmisty4everclub/bbs?action=l&tid=ashandmisty4everclub&sid=13440555&tr=1&mid=3409&rv=1
   [7]: http://messages.clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/ashandmisty4everclub/bbs?action=l&tid=ashandmisty4everclub&sid=13440555&mid=1
   [8]: http://messages.clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/ashandmisty4everclub/bbs?action=m&tid=ashandmisty4everclub&sid=13440555&mid=3602
   [9]: http://messages.clubs.yahoo.com/clubs/ashandmisty4everclub/bbs?action=l&tid=ashandmisty4everclub&sid=13440555&mid=3409
   [10]: http://www.yahoo.com
   [11]: http://privacy.yahoo.com/
   [12]: http://docs.yahoo.com/info/terms/
   [13]: http://docs.yahoo.com/info/guidelines/community.html
   [14]: http://help.yahoo.com/help/clubs/



End file.
